Deuce Lynch
'''Christopher Gregory Lynchton, Jr.' (born November 27 1984 in Jacksonville, Florida) is an fictional character known better by his ring name Deuce Lynch controlled by his handler Mike Daniels. Early life Christopher Lynchton was born to his loving parents on November 27, 1984. He grew up loving the game of football and wanting to be a professional and an out spoken wide receiver. Lynchton was known for his brash cockiness while practicing and how he kept showing up to practice as somebody else each day. One of Lynchton's most famous characters when he was in high school was a character he called 'Deuce'. Deuce was his favorite character to do; he was rolling all of his favorite cocky sport stars in one. While, it costed his high school's football team yards with his unsportmanslike conduct celebrations during the game; he was considered one of the greatest players to grace Jacksonville High School. Lynchton was set for a college career and offered scholarships to such colleges as the University of Michigan, Louisiana State University (LSU), Miami University and even University of Southern California (USC). However, a majority of these scholarships were dropped after in the 3rd game of his senior season. His third game of his senior season at Jacksonville High School, he broke his leg during a catch. He landed wrong on his leg and it snapped in two. Lynchton grabbed his leg and rithed in pain after catching the ball. Lynchton to his credit though, didn't want to be helped off the field. Lynchton pulled himself to his feet and staggered his way to the sideline. After he found out his leg was broken in 4 different places; he knew he'd never be able to continue the season and he knew all his full ride football scholarships. His football team dedicated the rest of the season to the legacy of Christopher Lynchton. The Jacksonville High School football team made it to the state championship and won it. After the game was over; the handed the championship trophy to Christopher Lynchton; who was the only four year starter in Jacksonville High School history. After Lynchton graduating high school. The Jacksonville High School team retired his jersey number and bid Lynchton farewell with the best intentions of him getting into the college of his choice. Lynchton went to the University of Southern California on full ride academic scholarship. While at USC Lyncton found a new passion after being cut from the football team as a walk on for not being as good as he once was. Lynchton never got over the fact that he one catch ended his football career. Lynchton's new passion turned out to be wrestling. When Lynchton graduated from USC he was a 2-time All-American and had a complete collegiate record of 123-4. Career Undisputed Hardcore Wrestling Christopher Lynchton has been signed to UHW and is set make his debut on the upcoming UHW Saturday Night Assault versus veteran Damon James. Christopher Lynchton is set to debut as Deuce Lynch. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''The Glass Shatters'' Super Kick :*''The Deuce Stretch'' High Angle Figure Four Leglock *'Nicknames' :*"The Pretender" *'Entrance Theme' :* "School Spirit" by Kanye West Championships and accomplishments *: Deuce Lynch has no championships or accomplishments at this time. Trivia *Deuce Lynch was an All-American in high school football. *Deuce Lynch got the nickname "The Pretender" for his constant dressing like other people. *Deuce Lynch's favorite movie is "Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby". *Deuce Lynch's favorite song is "Drift Away" by Dobie Gray. *Deuce Lynch believes MVP stole his gimmick. External links *Deuce Lynch's Current Online Home Lynch, Deuce Lynch, Deuce Lynch, Deuce Lynch, Duece Lynch, Deuce